


Blood and Bones

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Zabrak Warrior, not following the story word by word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: A hunger for blood and a lust for violence make the perfect warrior, destined to be the Emperor's Wrath. It's a long path, full of alliances and betrayals, full of hate and fury. But in the end, only death waits for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Korriban, 3643 BBY**

The entire planet was soaked in darkness and she enjoyed every second of it. There was an ancient power to it and there were the presences of current Sith-Lords, more clearly now that she was leaving Ajunta Pall's tomb. The training blade was heavier than the lightsaber she'd trained with before, but that only made her slashes more brutal. She liked it. 

A human acolyte bumped into her and she resisted the urge to strangle him there and then. He was barely Force sensitive, so weak and probably dead soon. She guessed his parents had made sure he got to the academy – unlike hers. They had always told her she needed to find her own way, by her own strength. 

The academy itself was an impressive structure, high before Korriban's astonishingly clear sky. She saw the planet's moons and some battle cruisers on patrol, then she turned her attention back to the path. It was cold inside, Sith strode through the corridors with their apprentices hurrying to follow. Guards in red knelt when Javandhia passed by. 

She held her head high as she encountered the human acolyte again just before reaching Tremel's quarters. This time, though, he had a powerful ally with him. She was certain that this alliance wouldn't last. It was useful for now, but the weak one would hinder the other. 

"Did Vemrin cause you any trouble?" Tremel greeted her soon after. She just shrugged and made a deragotary sound. 

"He'll die if he gets in my way." The room was simple, imperial banners decorated the walls and most of the space was taken up by a desk. 

"Concentrate on your training", he warned her. "Only one of you can become Baras's apprentice." 

"Vemrin doesn't stand a chance." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one leg holding his eye contact. He nodded slowly. 

"Good. You're strong. Don't fail your next task." 

She snorted, otherwise she remained silent. Deep down, she just wanted to finish this conversation and get to know more about the planet. What beasts still hid in the ancient tombs? What challenges were yet waiting to be conquered? 

"There are holding cells in the academy. Your job is to question the prisoners and to be their judge. You will decide what their fate will be." 

That almost sounded too easy, but she didn't sense a trap, so she did as requested. There was a young Twi'lek, annoying and trying to piss off the guard. Javandhia ignored her and turned to face the miserable subjects in the other cells. None of them were worthy of her attention, so her decisions weren't hard. She just killed them, much to Tremel's disappointment as she soon found out. She ignored his talk about justice – they hadn't shown any usefulness, so why waste food and energy on keeping them alive? 

"You will go to the lower wilds", Tremel then said. "There is an outpost there, close to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. The tomb is where you'll find an ancient Terentatek. Slay it and return to me." 

"Sounds easy." She waited a short moment, but he didn't say anything else so she left to find a speeder. Out here, the heat was noticeable again. She didn't fight it, it could only make her stronger. She did see other acolytes, though, struggling to remain conscious despite having their workout under these circumstances. She didn't bother giving them a second look. 

The lower wilds didn't seem so wild. Sure, there were some Tuk'ata, but mostly soldiers and workers that had gone mad under the planet's influence. The tomb itself wasn't spectacular, but she enjoyed the feeling of strained muscles after a short, hard fight with some former acolytes. She wondererd what kind of test the Terentatek would be, but in the end, it didn't stand a chance against her blade and her fury. 

She checked for injuries, but they were minor ones, maybe scratches and a fracture. Medicine wasn't her speciality so being certain she wouldn't die was enough. Besides, Tremel was waiting and she knew how impatient Sith could get. She was no exception. Javandhia cut off one of the beast's claws, to have a trophy and a prove, before returning to the academy. They day was coming to an end and she still had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“Darth Baras has an assignment for you.”

“It’s about time.”

Tremel shot her a warning look, but she ignored him. She was strong enough to beat him in a fight, he just didn’t see that yet. Since her arrival on Korriban a few weeks ago, she had spent most of the time inside of the academy. Only rarely had he allowed her to leave and explore and she was tired of it. 

“What is it?” she asked when Tremel didn’t say anything else. 

“He’ll tell you himself. Get presentable and go to his quarters. Don take too long!”

Javandhia nodded. She remained calm, but she was excited. Finally, Darth Baras wanted to see her! It didn’t take long to get ready, she was already wearing her armour and it was already clean. To her surprise and displeasure, Vemrin was there, too. He had avoided her since she had killed his little pet Dolgis and he didn’t seem happy to see her. 

She ignored him and faced Baras, a tall man wearing a mask to hide his face. Crossing her arms, she waited for him to speak, noticing Vermin’s impatience. He was shifting his weight but he still was strong and nothing to underestimate. Javandhia didn’t move as Baras finally raised his voice. 

“Vemrin, you know your orders. Now leave.” 

Silence fell again, Javandhia kept her head high and waited for Baras to say something. He was starting to annoy her. “You came here too early.”

She supressed the urge to attack, knowing she wasn’t good enough to beat him. She would, one day, and she would cherish his death. 

“You received no proper training and Tremel has been spoiling you. You’re too soft for Korriban.”

“I disagree, my lord.” Even to her, that sounded mocking. She did not want to anger him, but she didn’t like how little faith he had in her. 

“I sense your powers but you need to be trained. You need to be a sith.” He paced in front of her and she bit her lip to avoid further comments. “Here’s your first test,” he finally said. “I want you to kill overseer Tremel. I want you to bring me his hand.”

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for further instructions that didn’t come. “Very well,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”

She sensed his scepticism in the force and ignored it. Tremel would die as soon as she reached him and when she did return a while later, Baras actually seemed impressed. Javandhia smiled as she got the ring, a reminder of her first real fight. Monsters and Acolytes were nice to pass the time, but she hungered for more. Even the shards she had to retrieve were a small thing, even the fights were done too soon. Javandhia longed for the day she got to kill Vemrin. 

And the day came, finally, when Baras sent her to her last trial. The Twi’lek, Vette had stopped talking as they had entered the tomb, as darkness had started creeping around them. Javandhia preferred working alone, but she needed Vette’s skills and she had to admit, the company could’ve been worse. 

“This is it!” Vette turned around happily after solving the riddles and Javandhia just nodded. She sensed someone, Vemrin, closing in on her. He was on the hunt, had the same goal, wanted to win and wanted to be Baras’ new student. She was not going to let that happen. 

“Thank you for opening the way.” Vemrin smiled widely, looking at Vette as if she was a piece of meat. Javandhia had gotten that look herself, Zabraks weren’t popular in the Empire. Maybe she should take off Vette’s slave collar to show all those humans what she thought of them. First, though, she had to take care of Vemrin. 

“You’re dead now.”

“Not so fast.” He crossed his arms. “You’re good, but you’re inferior to true sith. And once I kill you, I will take your little friend with me.”

Vette made a disgusted sound and Javandhia attacked. Vemrin was strong, but she had learned to endure everything, she blocked his strikes and whirled around until she finally saw her chance and delivered a kick against his neck, forceful enough to snap it. It would have been a better fight had they carried lightsabers instead of training blades, but it was enough and she enjoyed the rush of her victory. This mission, her last one on Korriban, would earn her a lightsabre and further freedom. Nothing could stop her now.


End file.
